


The One that Almost Got Away

by fiveroundsrapid



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Set during 'Parasite', hope you like it., idek, just a fluffy thing i thought off whilst walking the dog.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveroundsrapid/pseuds/fiveroundsrapid
Summary: Bernie has a rule. Whenever she meets a hero, she buys them a drink. After that conversation on the roof, she's pretty sure Dom counts. Set during Parasite's end scene. Basic Fluff. Please enjoy x





	

"One second." Bernie finished the last few dregs of red wine in the glass that Cameron had bought her and stood up, fishing her purse from her bag before tentatively making her way past the table and Serena, determined not to fall. She wasn't drunk but even one glass of wine and her long limbs was no equation for grace.

"Where are you going?" Serena looked up with a faint smile and inquisitive brows. Bernie looked down at the woman who was now... well, for all intents and purposes, her girlfriend. As of yesterday. It was a giddy thought, considering she had all been throwing in the towel just an hour before that kiss in the office. So close to not being brave enough...

Bernie gave a nod to the man she'd spotted at the bar: Dominic Copeland. She'd not seen them since his advice on the roof and had yet to thank him. Bernie had one standing rule- whenever she meets a hero, she buys them a drink. So in her logic, she bloody well owed Dr Copeland a pint.

"I need to have a quick chat with Dr Copeland." She squeezed Serena's shoulder as she passed, that being a much PDA they could allow in public. They were keeping the relationship under wraps, despite the majority of the hospital probably being aware. Except perhaps Darwin, but they had Mr Rossini to worry about now. Serena and Bernie had burst into laughter as soon as they were settled in their office, for Jac's face had been an utter picture. She had her hands full, the consultants both agreed.

Serena's smile widened, knowing full well that Bernie wanted to give more than a pat on the shoulder. Maybe one day it'd be a swift peck on the cheek, or the lips, for a five-minute break from each other's company. Though judging from the impressed expression on Master Dunn's face, even that display of affection was unexpected by Bernie. Serena blushed as Bernie left the table.

Bernie walked up to Dominic, who was nursing a non-alcoholic beer and chatting to Mr Mayfield, who had his pint clasped in his drinks. Looks like someone was on babysitting duties. She approached. 

"Dominic?" She offered, gaining the young man's attention. His face burst into a smile as he stepped away from Mr Mayfield, intent on offering privacy to the conversation. Isaac was already ordering his third. Dom grinned as he saw Serena over in the corner, talking to someone he didn't know. A new junior probably. Anyway, he'd heard all the gossip from a slight eavesdrop over Lou and a porter from AUU on the events of yesterday. Seems Bernie Wolfe had more guts that she was letting on.

"Ah, I see you've decided to stay. Rumour was it was a really good incentive." He was unable not to tease, and Bernie raised a brow, face straight but mirth in her eyes.

"Not that you'd be spreading such rumours, of course?"

"Ms Wofe, I am offended you would even say that." He deadpanned and Bernie smirked. She knew that cat was out of the bag, but Dominic would keep quiet about anything on the roof. About anything too personal. He was a good person, at heart. Even if he was known to be a bit of a gossiper.

Now to the heart of the matter:

"I wanted to say thank you. For yesterday? On the roof?" She told him and Dom nodded his understanding. Though for the most part, he'd done nothing, just gave her her options, and when she'd gone down he'd been pretty sure she was going to transfer.

"It was my pleasure." He nodded over to Serena, Bernie turning her head around to follow his gaze, a smile toying on her lips, unbidden, instinctive at seeing the brunette. "You two seem really happy." Dom said, and Bernie looked back at Dominic, then bashfully down at her own shoes.

"It's early days but... yes. We are." Eyes drift to the purse clasped in her hands and she starts a little- like she's just remembered why she came over here in the first place. Bernie pointed over to his near-empty beer. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
Dominic nodded and Bernie ordered him another non-alcoholic beer. Bernie handed the money to the barman and allowed her eyes to wander back to Serena before bidding her goodbyes; "See you tomorrow perhaps. Have a good night."

"You too." Dominic grinned, and Bernie gave a small nod and a smile. She made her way back over to the table, interrupting a rather elaborate story from Sacha Levy that everyone was chuckling along to as he bellowed with exaggerated movements. Serena looked up and watched Bernie as she passed and sank back into the chair she;d vacated, putting her purse back in her bag. Her wine glass was now full again, and she took a gratefuls sip.

"What was that?" Serena nudged her shoulder, in a mock whisper. Bernie grew embarrassed. 

"Oh, I just... I owed him one." Serena raised an eyebrow, knowing that Bernie would unlikely tell her the rest. But she didn't need to know, and smiled happily, blushing as she felt a hand hold hers under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you have any scenes you want novelising, or any prompts for me, I would love to hear them. Updates on 'Ring in the New' and 'Run and Hit' should be in soon!


End file.
